


海潮

by felinehikaru



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2020-10-28 08:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20775347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felinehikaru/pseuds/felinehikaru
Summary: 全员 粮食向军阀杨





	1. （1）搓

秀甲园子的班主带着一伙儿学徒并几个杂工，在杨威利府上后门等了半天，终于等到管事的来开门。几人在门口寒暄了几句，班主带人就要进去。  
管事的伸手把人拦下，杨大帅的寿辰是请了戏班子来唱曲儿，但也没有早来这么些天的道理。  
“不能啊，昨天大帅不是派了人来，让我们早些来，给新入府的姨太太唱上两出。”班主双手揣在袖子里，笑眯眯一对眼儿，管事的也不好不给这个脸，只道他人微言轻做不了这个主。  
管事的先把班主同贴身小厮请进后房小坐，遣了人速去寻杨大帅身边人问个清楚，心里头直犯嘀咕：“姨太太……哪个……不对，府上什么时候有的姨太太？” 

杨威利此刻脱得赤条条的，只一条白毛巾围在腰上，湿漉漉的黑发贴在被蒸到不怎么灵光的脑袋上，垂着腿坐在水池边上。  
他有点晕堂了，不知是汗水还是洗澡水顺着胸口流下，消失在腰间的布料里，连身后有人走近了都没发现，卯起劲儿甩了几下头。  
先寇布被甩了一脸的水，他也懒得擦，一双健壮的手臂从杨威利腋下穿过去把人捞了起来，轻轻松松拖到通风处让他躺着。确认了杨威利没事后，他一把扯下自己腰上的毛巾，抬腿跨进到池子里泡了起来。  
“报告，元帅怎么样了？”菲列特利加的声音从外间飘飘忽忽传过来，杨威利抬了眼皮想回答一声，喉咙里使不上一点劲儿。先寇布中气十足地喊了回去：“没事，晕堂了，晾着了！麻烦拿点冷水来。”  
菲列特利加回了句“是”就走开了。杨威利在澡堂里一泡就是小半天，她喊了好几声都没回响，急得她差点就要自己冲进去了，赶巧先寇布办完事过来传信，她赶忙把人推了进去瞅瞅怎么回事。

杨威利躺在那里长长地叹了一口气，先寇布头都没回只顾取笑他道：“怎么，是看你憋的时间长，还是她先冲进来啊？”  
杨威利懒得争辩，抬手遮住从通气口落正在眼上的阳光，虽然先寇布的说法不是他本意，倒也没想否认什么。  
没一会儿水送来了，菲列特利加把东西放到门口就回岗了，先寇布从池子里爬出来，任由肌肉上挂着水滴，也不去拿毛巾，丁零当啷地就去外间拿冰水。杨威利转头的时候正好瞧见他迈着长腿往回走，又把头偏到另一边去。  
先寇布看他这样也没什么事儿了，把人拉起来水瓶塞到他手里，杨威利抱起水瓶咕咚咕咚就往下灌，先寇布赶忙拦了下来让他慢点。  
“不行就别泡这么久，又不是给不起下次包场的钱。”他一屁股坐在杨威利旁边，把个油纸包放在了凳子下头隐蔽处。杨威利回了魂，起身伸了伸懒腰，带着毛巾就又泡回池子里去了。  
他两只胳膊架在池子边上，黑黢黢的脑袋倚在池子边上，嘴里又是一声叹息：“哎……”  
先寇布挑眉，看他这个样子跟个沉底的汤圆似的，捞不起只能盯着了。  
杨威利心里发愁得很，巴不得烦心事都化在这池子里飘走了才好，澡堂子只有微弱的水声，他却觉得吵得很。半晌他闷闷地来了一句：“我写份辞呈管用不？”  
先寇布啧了一声，反问他：“给谁写？”  
杨威利不说话了，虽说他是被拱上来做这个大帅，好歹手底下的队伍要指着他吃饭，今天这话只能在这不穿衣服的澡堂子说，出去穿上那身皮他就得做出个大军阀的样子。卡介伦说他穿上军服也不像军人，但是很适合。  
这话很矛盾，也很贴切，最不想当军人的人偏偏是打仗的料，杨威利自己都不知道投胎的时候被哪路神仙踹过脑子。 

菲列特利加的声音又传了过来：“元帅，有搓澡的小厮过来，问您用不用？”  
杨威利听声音眼睛亮了一下，听到内容又暗了下去，先寇布忍着笑回道：“不用，我来。”说完就起身把人从水里又捞了出来，哗啦啦的水声直传到外间，随着菲列特利加的脚步声越来越远。  
先寇布的胸肌贴着杨威利的后背，滑腻的感觉算不上陌生，杨威利也没什么挣扎的力气，便随他去了，老老实实趴在台子上，下巴靠在垫子中间，颇有壮士断腕的悲壮感。  
先寇布丁零当啷走来走去取了几样家伙什儿，带着日后据杨威利回忆的“狰狞”笑容套上搓灰巾，掂量着力度给杨威利从尾椎到脖颈来了一下。  
“嗷呜！”  
杨威利悲切的叫喊声响彻澡堂，菲列特利加闻声就冲到了门前，听见先寇布的笑声知道没事，又撤了回去，转头嘱咐下头人去买份香膏。 

杨威利疼得眼泪都快出来了，背上那一条肉火辣辣地疼，先寇布没打算放过他，这细皮嫩肉的手感真不错，没等他喊第二下，挨着刚才搓过的地方又是一下。  
浴室里回荡着杨威利悲悲切切的喊声，菲列特利加的手握了枪又放下，转头又吩咐府里带来的小厮回去把杨威利床上的褥子换套软乎的。  
先寇布这边搓得来了劲，热气蒸着汗水从脸上滑落，一滴一滴落在杨威利背上，烫得杨威利直哆嗦。 

那边杨府的人带着戏班的小学徒就来了澡堂门口，说是要见大帅，站岗的卫兵禀了菲列特利加。  
“姨……太太？”菲列特利加的表情有些复杂，军人的职业素养让她没多说什么，只说杨威利不曾下过让戏班子早些进府的命令。  
“怎么会呢，昨晚传信的大兵在我师父面前说的真真的，让我们角儿今晚就过来。”学徒有些不依不饶了，嘟嘟囔囔说着角儿还没休息好就又要上台的话，菲列特利加拿不准了，点了身边的卫兵让他进去问话。  
那学徒又闹了，非要自己进去听个准信，末了还加了一句：“这位小姐怕不是吃姨太太的醋，拦着我们吧？”

菲列特利加多看了他两眼没说话，那眼神看着小学徒心里发毛，旁边的卫兵头皮都凉了。她把马鞭拿在手里掂了掂，终是发话了：“行吧，那你进去吧。”  
小学徒也没了刚才的劲儿，低眉顺眼站到一旁乖乖让搜身，跟着传令兵往里走。  
就在旁边的卫兵以为菲列特利加生气了的时候，她点了几个人速去最近的军营调一队人，一半去杨府，一半来澡堂这边。

里头杨威利还在先寇布手下受刑，受刑面积已经蔓延到了大腿，皮肤通红一片，听见外面吵嚷了一会儿，然后一个学徒模样的人穿得整整齐齐走了进来。  
“姨太太？第几房的？”先寇布听完学徒的话，强忍着笑问道。  
学徒这才抬头看眼前的人，每个地方都称得上高大威猛，气势不怒自威，再看面前趴着一半死不活的人，文文弱弱的样子，心下了然，这恐怕是大帅和相好的在快活呢。  
“这小的哪清楚。”他嘴里不清不楚地回着话，却抬头看了一眼通风口，手指头动了动。  
杨威利没说话，想扯一把先寇布，回头一看没地方下手遂放弃。先寇布看懂了他的意思，大喇喇敞着腿坐到一边，十足的军阀派头，手还在杨威利屁股上拍了一下：“让你说你就说。”  
杨威利心里给他记上了一笔，到底没吭声，那小厮不知是热的还是紧张，汗水滴答滴往下淌，先寇布也不催他，老神在在等他瞎编。  
“第……第八房！第八房……”小学徒心说挑个吉利数字吧，没想到面前的“大帅”哈哈大笑，一边笑还一边拍“相好的”屁股：“哈哈哈哈哈，不错不错，挺厉害啊哈哈哈哈！” 

玩笑间一只黑洞洞的枪口从通风口伸了出来，正对着先寇布的脑袋。  
小学徒刚要松一口气，猛地被先寇布揪着脖子拎了起来，活生生挡在了射出的子弹面前，再下一瞬两只手臂都被卡擦折断了。  
杨威利还未及反应，通风口的栏杆被从外推断，一个矮小的人迅速跳了下来，再次举枪对着先寇布又是一枪。  
先寇布早有准备，抡起手里的学徒就砸了过去，趁着矮子被砸了个满怀，他拿起油纸包里的手枪抬手就打在了矮子拿枪的手上。  
“抓活的。”杨威利的声音在枪声后响起，再看时他已经坐起身来，墙外喝喊脚步声不停，显然是在追捕同党。 

杨威利只管动嘴下令，先寇布看了看光溜溜的自己，一脚把矮子的枪踹进水池，又思考了一下该拿什么抓活的，再看就瞧见了杨威利的毛巾。  
杨威利瞧出了他的意图，赶忙站起身往外走，一边走一边喊菲列特利加，那叫声过于慌张，菲列特利加会错了意，一脚踹开木门就闯了进来。  
“元帅！没事吧？”  
心急火燎的她正对上只围着一条毛巾站在门口的杨威利，猛得吸了一肺叶子水汽，呛得眼泪一边打转一边咳嗽：“抱歉……咳……我以为……”  
杨威利一手扽住了毛巾，一手抬起划了个弧度最后还是落在了自己脑袋上，一边挠头一边说：“没事……没事，你没事吧？”  
菲列特利加留下一句结结巴巴的没事就转身跑了，马上又转回头扔了两根皮带进来。  
“x，这我腰带！”先寇布一边用皮带捆人一边笑着骂街。

杨威利自己把扣子顺着扣到领口，腰带扎得松松垮垮，想像往常一样喊菲列特利加来帮个忙，这回菲列特利加却怎么都不过来了，只扭着脸递来一副皮手套，就出去指挥卫队了。  
杨威利对着镜子又叹了口气，这次的寿辰又要不太平了。


	2. 乱

“哟，杨大帅，身体不错啊！”  
杨威利挂着勉强的笑脸和茶馆老板打招呼，手指指楼上雅座的位置，带着人低头快速地上去了，军靴在楼梯上踢踢踏踏的声音仿佛在逃命。  
他在澡堂遇刺的事儿被压了下来，第八房姨太太的话儿倒是被传了个遍。其中少不了先寇布唯恐天下不乱，一番添油加醋转眼妇孺皆知。  
杨威利为这专门叫住菲列特利加想要解释，还没开口就被堵了回去，“元帅，您的为人我知道。”说完转身就去处理公务了，留杨威利原地挠头，追也不是不追也不是。

卡介伦终于赶在杨威利寿辰前回来了，搂着奥尔丹丝安安稳稳睡了一晚，天刚亮就被波布兰从房里扯了出来。  
“什么，第八房小妾？你怎么不批报经费！”  
杨威利把脸埋在一双白手套里，只用一顶军帽对着卡介伦，闷闷的声音从里头传出来：“先寇布，扣俸禄一个月。”卡介伦欣然同意。  
“讲正事，那天的刺杀你们怎么看。”杨威利从手里抬起头，取下腰间的马鞭放到桌子上，没等几秒还是觉得浑身不得劲，干脆起身把椅子拉开一段距离。再看时他双脚已经翘在桌上，整个人倚在椅子上好不自在。  
雅间里的人对他的行为见怪不怪，正所谓双脚离地了聪明的智商又占领高地了，此处没有外人，他们也不搞那些虚头巴脑的会议礼仪。

当事者之一的先寇布最先开口：“那天闯进浴室的学徒还没进刑房就咬舌自尽了，秀甲院子的老板说那小子也是新进的学徒，也不知道哪里找来的灾星。”  
“那个放枪的矮子倒是没事，只是嘴巴很紧，到现在也没招。”菲列特利加站在杨威利和窗户之间，说话间留意着街边的动静。

“有备而来，又是死士，看来不是小打小闹啊。”杨威利又取了军帽扣在马鞭上，硬壳帽沿打在桌上啪嗒一声，倒把他自己惊了一下，“不过也不是没有头绪。”  
众人的目光又再度聚集在他身上，杨威利双手抱在胸前不急不缓说道：“如果我死了，伊谢尔伦群龙无首，周边割据势力必定群起而瓜分，目前的微妙平衡被打破，正是罗严克拉姆挥师北上的好时机。”  
“所以你认为……”  
“也不尽然，现在的罗严克拉姆正在和旧贵族们拉锯，在没有十足的把握前，他没有必要冒着引火上身的危险来暗杀我。”  
费雪点点头，随后又质疑道：“可是如果你的死让北方陷入纷争而无暇顾及南方，只要罗严克拉姆的应对足够迅速，对他而言也是只赚不赔。”  
“说到快，他麾下的米达麦亚有疾风之狼的美誉，论调兵之快无人能出其右。”杨威利没有否认费雪的观点，在亚典波罗带回准确情报之前，罗严克拉姆一系仍旧是第一嫌疑人。  
“不过也不能排除个人恩怨被人利用，非要置我于死地，这也是常有的事。”杨威利觉得口渴了才发现自己离茶杯太远，而菲列特利加并没有如往常一般贴心帮他取来茶杯，他只得把双腿从桌子上放下来，老老实实自己去端茶。

他一想到那张从海尼森飞过来的委任状就有些头疼。有些人自己手里没几杆枪，倒是挺会使唤别人，捏着一些大义就拿人命不当人命，偏偏这每一分就恰好捏在杨威利的死穴上。  
偶尔他也会想，要是罗严克拉姆的思想觉悟能再高一点，他就撂挑子不干了，太平盛世双手奉上也无妨。  
“不可以不可以，嘴巴上高喊著民主主义，却怠惰于维持民主主义的努力，把希望寄托在救世主的身上，这种行为本身就是在逃避责任。”杨威利的这种念头说不清是强迫症还是洁癖，幸好他的才干足以支撑他在乱世里暂且偏安一隅。  
天下兴亡匹夫有责，这句话在杨威利的脑海里倒是有了一些别样的解读。

“那寿辰还继续办吗？”卡介伦问出了关键的问题。  
杨威利稍加思索，一锤定音，“办，按原计划行事。”随后又交代了一些细枝末节，杨威利同意了先寇布加强警卫的提议。杀手的来历还要继续追查，同时又不能打草惊蛇，这个任务落到了姆莱的头上。

“那关于迎娶第八房……”  
“卡介伦，您夫人要是听到您天天念叨小妾，不知道会怎么想啊。”  
其他人听到二人又开始你来我往，就知道这会是开完了，三三两两出了雅间各自办事儿去了，只留下杨威利、卡介伦和菲列特利加三人。  
“说吧，今天为什么来这儿开会。”卡介伦取下眼镜在大褂上蹭了蹭，对着窗户确认擦干净了又带回脸上。  
菲列特利加低声回答：“有内鬼。”  
“终止交易？”卡介伦的表情逐渐玩味，没有被安插内应的军阀怎么也算不上有牌面，伊谢尔伦终于等来这一天了，这也算是某种程度上对他工作的肯定。  
杨威利没接他的话，看了一眼行人越来越多的街道，日近晌午街市上越发热闹，更有孩童嬉笑打闹之声飘进雅间。  
“出去一趟都瞎看了些什么戏，咱们得把这个内鬼找出来。”  
卡介伦点头称是，寿辰加演捉小鬼，饶是一出好戏。

“军饷方面……”杨威利问出了他最担心的问题，也是前段时间卡介伦四处奔走的原因。  
卡介伦好歹是个读书人，有些话不好意思说的太明白，有模有样对天作揖后又抿了一口茶才开了口：“距此两百里外有处大墓……”  
菲列特利加喝了一半的茶差点喷了出来。  
“这不好吧……”  
“那不然就去抢地主喽。”  
“没这实力……”  
“那就看看墓喽。”  
“对死者大不敬……”  
“去死吧皇帝都能喊，顺点东西就不行哦？”  
“破坏文物……”  
“你不去，自会有别人去，亚普顿、伍兰夫他们不一定会像你一样‘怜香惜玉’。”

杨威利只觉得自己的脑袋大了一倍不止，双手十分自觉地又去虐待头皮和头发。菲列特利加放下茶盏站到他身后，拿下他的双手替他轻轻按摩穴位。  
“哎……仗义每多屠狗辈，负心多是读书人啊！”  
杨威利仰天长叹，正对上菲列特利加俏丽的脸庞。

此时的莱茵哈特刚和他名义上的君主弗瑞德里希四世汇报完近期的工作，在自己的办公室里和吉尔菲艾斯享受着难得的午茶时间。  
奥贝斯坦的到来为风云变幻的时代带来了些许变数。


End file.
